


Umbrella.

by brenscoffee



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Kissing in the Rain, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenscoffee/pseuds/brenscoffee
Summary: Hyejoo is jealous of the raindrops falling from the sky because they can touch Chaewon's pale skin, while she observes it all happen, from the window of her bedroom.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 36





	1. There was rain.

Once again, the raindrops were all coming together at the window of Hyejoo's bedroom. Only by looking at them, she felt as if rain could probably come out of her own eyes. They were the best at giving her **a lot of sadness.** It was hard to avoid the feeling, because it was always coming after the insatisfaction from the wish that it was never fulfilled.

She did not know why. How could she? It was pure hatred against rainy days, there’s no complexity in this. Maybe Hye did not know, but her heart did. It was not the rain that bothered her, and yes, **love.** The love Chaewon felt towards it. 

In front of her house, every afternoon, Chaewon's blonde hair would get wet, because of all the raindrops falling down from the sky, simultaneously with her skin. Oh, Hyejoo would appreciate an opportunity to uncover every impurity of such a pale skin, but every small fragment of rain had it. Every small fragment of rain could explore Chaewon, as much as they would like to. 

It is complicated to think that something so abstract could possibly make sense, but Hye could feel it. She felt all of her body being obligated to look outside the window, obligated to admire someone who is so close, but felt like decades away. 

But that afternoon? **It was different.** Hye had an umbrella, and wanted to **use it**. 

She put on her coat, and went outside. As if mirrored, the door of the house in front of hers opened and closed at the same time, revealing the other girl who was looking at the sky. Adoring what she considered to be something magical, made by the gods. For Hyejoo, she was something made by the gods.

Hyejoo took a step **once** , then **twice**.

She was feeling once again trapped in her bedroom, counting the many raindrops while they accumulated at the window. One, two, three raindrops. Three steps. And then, a sudden stop. She felt as if watched while facing the ground, but there was no courage enough in that small body to actually raise her head and look up. 

After noticing that the silence was being supported by the rain’s sudden break, Hye opened her eyes. Oh, but she wished to have done that before, so she could have seen the moment when her neighbor disappeared. Chaewon probably went away jointly with her motive to be there at all, the rain, unlike the tears by our girl, who had just started to roll down her cheeks.

She did not care if the sidewalk was still wet, or if the rain stopped for good. Hye sat down, slowly, and proceeded to open the umbrella. She wanted to hug somebody, wanted to be comforted by somebody, but the emptiness was all that it was left. A wilderness of unspoken words, an ocean formed by her own tears, where she was drowning without fear. With no fear because there was nothing to be afraid of anymore. That afternoon, the rain won one more time. 

**Or maybe not.**

_“Ex-excuse me?”_ There was a small voice, incapable of doing Hye raise her head up. _“I have an umbrella too.”_

A white umbrella. White as her delicate skin.

 _“You do not seem to like the rain, hm?”_ And Hyejoo was motionless. What could she do? Even if it was her wish, wishes do not really come true **exactly** because they are only **wishes**. 

But there she was, and in front of her, it was Chaewon. The purest and most beautiful girl, owner of all Hyejoo thoughts. _What if she is not real? What if she is just a dream?_

And then, unexpected, the first touch.

 _“Come, you do not need one of those. Now, you have me.”_ And pulled Hyejoo, who was still not reacting, allowing their umbrellas to fall down onto the sidewalk. How could Chaewon sound so sweet, and yet, be **real**?

Hye was lost in her own feelings, everything was being blended together and creating a mess. She blinked a thousand times since the **angel** started interacting with her, and fighting with herself because of it. She did not want to miss a thing. 

_“Do you know how to dance?”_

_“Ye-yes, i know ho-how to dance.”_ And as if to bless her words, the rain came back, pouring stronger than before. Chaewon smiled. She smiled, so Hye did it too.

It was an action not planned, a risky move, but that is what love is all about, after all. Our girl had no idea, she just had never felt something so messy and great at the same time before. 

_“I am glad that you also know how to talk. Do you know your name?”_ While the sweet voice was there, Hye was feeling the rain, feeling her heart beating **faster and faster** because of every new little detail found while staring at Chaewon’s angelic face. 

_“My name is Son Hyejoo.”_

And the other girl smiled again, and making her smile was the only thing Hye wanted to do for the rest of her life. _“Well, my name is…”_

 _“Chaewon. Your name is Chaewon.”_ She should have given it another thought before saying it? Oh, for sure. But it did not matter, not anymore. The rain could be touching Chaewon, but she was too. Their hands attached together as their fingers were intertwined, creating warmth. _“This is weird. I’m sorry.”_ Hye apologized anyway, almost wondering out loud. _What am I doing?_

And then, she lost all of her senses and the air in her lungs went missing too, because the angel moved until her mouth was near Hyejoo's right ear, whispering: _“Why do you stare at me so much through the window?”_

Our girl swallowed hard, but not because she was afraid of the answer. Instead, simply because **she had no idea of what it should be the reason**. Hye just enjoyed admiring the wonderful view, and how her heart skipped a beat more than once. She counted raindrops that were at her window. 

_“I do not do that. I only count raindrops.”_

_“Well, if someday you get tired of doing it alone, come and invite me. I would like that.”_

And the very next day, **Hyejoo only wished for the rain to fall again.**


	2. There was snow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was snowing, so Hye really wanted to feel Chaewon's warmth in their first Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for any grammar mistake! English is not my first language, but I'm challeging myself to translate my first finished story to reach more people. I'm not confident with the story itself in the first place, but well, here we are. If you are enjoying it, please know that I am really thankful.

Hyejoo’s hands were trembling at the same speed her heart was beating, really fast, while wondering about how much she wanted to go and cross the street which got used to being called **their street** , belonging to her and Chaewon. She was wearing her best sweater specially for that winter night.

The last day where water fell from the sky was a week before, but the cold weather was a reasonable excuse to take our girl to the arms of the other one, and keep both wrapped under the same blanket, lying on the same bed while getting warm through the heat of each other's bodies. Having been in that situation enough times, Chaewon proved herself to be really good at predicting the plot of cliche movies while Hyejoo was, without a doubt, the owner of the best hot chocolate she had ever tasted.

The voices that night were echoing through Hyejoo’s house and could be heard even from her bedroom, which was definitely getting annoying by that point. So her gaze was focusing on the view of unique snowflakes, falling down outside the window until they touched the ground. The thought of **how much longer** she would need to wait to hug **her** again crossed her mind. 

Oh, being in Chaewon’s embrace always felt so safe.

Hyejoo was never part of a group at school, even if some people had already tried to get to know her better - only for believing that such a masterpiece should not be alone. Many years ago, when she was a child, she used to get along pretty well with her cousins, but they all took their own paths at some given point. And Hyejoo did it too, finding what she needed for a long time but never had the capacity to ask for: **her.**

In five months, she became extremely dependant of her angel, in a level where she could turn the world upside down if someone ever had the dumb ideia of stopping them from hanging out with each other one day of the week. If the same world was once black and white, now it was definitely a satisfying rainbow. While being in Chaewon's arms, our girl felt what happiness was about and, while far away, the countdown to be close again was always occupying a lot of space in her head. Feeling the warmth of such pale skin - so white as snow - sounded impossible before, but it was now her favorite thing to do. 

_“Mom, I’m going to visit Chaewon now, okay?”_ An insecure Hye asked, even if she already knew the answer would not even have any sound. Quickly, her mother only used her head to give out a positive sign, allowing Hyejoo’s legs to move even faster. 

But she was forgetting something.

**She bought a gift.**

Hye came back to her room before reaching the main door and, once there, stared deeply into the small turquoise box located at the top of her grey sheets, not stopping herself from smiling even if just a little. Slowly, finished off the distance and took the hold of it into her hands, with her vision suddenly blurred giving her a reality check. She gasped, looking to the outside through the window one last time.

The cold weather of that night welcomed her with a lot of wind once the door to get to the street was open, which made her step out and close it almost immediately. Without looking back, she soon was pressing the doorbell that belonged to the house in front of hers. A sound echoed through the small but comfy residence, and she waited for seconds that seemed longer than the eternity, hoping not-so-secretly that it would be worth it. 

And her hopes paid off, a lot.

Chaewon’s gold hair was curly and so long that it did not stop on her shoulders, falling down like a blessed waterfall. The angel was also wearing a sweater, turquoise, matching with the small box still being held so carefully by Hye. But it was just not as perfect as her lips.

Something in them was seemingly tempting Hye, whispering in her ears that she should lean in more and more. A hint of curiosity was still blooming in each cell of her body when her consciousness reminded her about how weird it was to stare for so long at someone’s lip gloss. It was inevitable, it was attraction: she wanted to taste it, but couldn’t find a way to do so.

 _“I thought you were only coming next year”_ , the sweet voice of the angel said.

 _“You know that I would die for missing you so much”_ answered Hye, hugging her girl with no hesitation after finishing the sentence. For positioning her arms around Chaewon’s shoulders and placing their foreheads together in a lovely act, she could feel the perfume coming from the other’s neck, and gave it a small and shy kiss. 

Hyejoo didn’t catch sight of how **Chaewon’s entire body shivered** unwittingly.

When entering the house, the first thing to notice was the big christmas tree decorated with good memories of her angel’s childhood. Small photographs made Hyejoo squeeze her eyes to see better, but she didn’t regret the effort. Felt little by little the physical contact being made by the protagonist of such photos, who was positioning her delicate hands around Hyejoo’s waist and resting her head over the right shoulder. After some seconds the journey being of exploration throughout the christmas tree became only a fake out: Hye just wanted to keep feeling the breath of her girl on her neck. 

_“Neighbor!”_ A masculine tone of voice exclaimed right behind them, _“I’m so sorry for not being here to greet you right after you arrived, but I was busy finishing off the decoration of the dinner table.”_ His facial expression was overflowing with delight, but the messy hair gave out the hurry. Hyejoo smiled to hide how confused she was.

 _“Don’t worry about that”_ , she said while Chaewon pushed away, reaching her father’s side in a really low-spirited way, her hair not even glowing anymore. It was established a thunderous silence. 

_“My grandparents are coming to spend the night with us, Hye.”_

With the gravity of the room getting to Hye, her smile was quickly gone while being pressed down. She was not feeling happy, or sad. She was empty. 

_“Your… grandparents?”_ Repeated, but her only real doubt was staying or running away back home. 

Chaewon looked at her father sweetly, who nodded after receiving a delicate touch on his arm. She got closer to her neighbor (still paralyzed) right after and held her hand, even stronger when going up the stairs seconds later while on the way to her bedroom. Closed the door. Hye considered jumping through the window.

_“Listen, I know that it sounds bad, but I’m sure everything is gonna be fine and…”_

_“Chaewon.”_ Hye used her deep voice to interrupt the monologue being made. She did not have anything to say, but smoothly revealed the small turquoise box once sealed between her hands. With her arms outstretched, waited for a reaction from the other.

Chaewon couldn’t contain her brown eyes being widened or say a word even if she wanted to talk about her feelings. She didn’t have a gift to give. It was not fair. She never had any expectations or fantasies about that night, and when she took the box to herself and opened, the breath ran out of her lungs after being unintentionally trapped.

**Two rings.**

She stared at it, waiting for something external to hit her body and stop the trance of happiness that it was locked in. Slowly, the presence of sound made by raindrops filled her ears. Lost in thoughts, got herself thinking about how much of that was just a dream. Perfection usually does not exist.

And as if an alluring force pushed her, the girl got her body clashing with the other’s without hesitation, receiving an answer by instinct since the action was unpredictable, but indeed welcomed. Specifically at that moment, the beginning of it, both did not even thought what all those intense feelings were about, but it was the presence of love. The phrase “I love you” being put into context. 

With their lips moving slowly so the moment could be enjoyed by every fragment, their bodies got comfortable butterflies flying on the inside, acknowledging their purest desires and leaving out all worries. That genuine happiness mattered more than anything else. 

And feeling that happiness, **Chaewon wished for the time to stop.**


End file.
